Through her Eyes
by SakurazukaWhite
Summary: Aylen, a girl who's been trying to stay alive at Noxus by doing little jobs here and there, sees herself in a position she has never been before: she had been bought to be an object of pleasure for another. Rated M for Mature content, OC. [Cover art by SSina @ deviantArt]
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic published after so many years being here! And also my first fanfic in English, I'm more used to write in Portuguese so this is a challenge. This will have around 10 chapters I guess, maybe less. I want to thank my friend StylishKiller for being my beta-reader for all the tips and helping me with my English mistakes. Thanks bro!

P.S. Aylen is an OC. I know Morgana's bakery was shut down, this happens before that.

P.P.S. _Italic_ stands for thoughts, **Bold** when I want to show the character is saying a word or phrase with more emphasis. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

There she stood, looking through the only window of the attic above Morgana's bakery, Sinful Succulence, waiting while the red sun hid behind the mountains. She had been helping there since her arrival at Noxus. It was her only way of living, since she was given a place to stay, and food. But now, she had been kicked out, she was going to another place. It wasn't out of the country, on the contrary, the house she was going to live in was very well-known thanks to the people that were already there after all these years.

Darius, The Hand of Noxus, and his younger brother Draven, The Glorious Executioner.

She had heard some people, who entered the bakery, talking about them. They were very well-known throughout Noxus: Darius for being the Command General of the military, and Draven for his entertaining executions at the prison; and of course, his ego.

Darius had paid Morgana to let the girl go, basically, he had bought her. Darius was leaving Noxus for a week or so, to a new battle they had been planning against the Demacian forces, and although they had a maid, Darius wanted someone to "please" his brother, and of course, keep an eye on him to make sure he didn't destroy their house with his stupidity.

And of course, because of her power.

"Aylen, it's time. He's here."

She stood up, her silk-like white dress flowing around her. Grabbing her black hood and putting it on, she went down the stairs. Morgana was talking with the muscled tall man when she arrived to the bakery entrance.

"Aylen, this is Darius.", Morgana said, introducing them.

There was an awkward silence between the three of them, Darius looking straight to Aylen's bright green crystal-like eyes. It felt like she could read his mind only with a glance.

"I think my job here is done. Thanks Darius. And… see you around." Morgana sent a quick glance to the smaller girl and went back to the bakery, closing the door behind her.

Aylen looked at the floor, not knowing what to do or say. Darius didn't say anything either, just grabbed her by the wrist and started walking to his house. The grip didn't hurt, but she could feel the amount of pressure on that part of her skin. She didn't know what to expect, nor did she know what awaited her at that unknown house.

* * *

They didn't take long and soon were at the house entrance. The gate was opened and Darius walked in, Aylen not too far behind. She looked at the house. It was very alike the others from the city, but with three floors. It was a little far away from the marketplace, with a fence surrounding it. She looked up, seeing some balconies, being pretty sure they could see most of the downtown area from up there.

"Hurry up" Aylen finally heard Darius strong voice. He was letting the door open so she could enter first.

"…Thank you." She said, while passing next to him. She was thinking that maybe, even though he was a military man, Darius had some chivalry in him. At least, that was her thought until…

* * *

After the door closed, right after they gave a few steps into the hallway, he pinned her to the wall, grabbing her by the arms and gazing right into her eyes.

"Listen to what I'm going to say very carefully, you. Tonight, I'll be going out for a week, to engage in a new battle with Demacia, and since I don't want the house to be ruined by the dumb ideas of my little brother, I decided to bring you in. We do have a maid so I'm not talking about cleaning the house and all that. You will be… giving special services to my brother." He smirked, while Aylen shivered slightly in his grip. "You'll do _everything_ he asks you to, without question. You'll make him happy, so you can convince him otherwise when he decides to do something stupid while I'm out. And you shall call him Master. Do you understand me?"

"So you're saying you basically bought me to turn me into a whore?

"In other words, yes, I did." Aylen lowered her glance to the floor, not wanting to see his gross smirk. "You'll be thanking me later. You know that Sinful Succulence has been having less clients, so Morgana was having more prejudice than income. Then, she would kick you out sooner or later, she wouldn't need to worry with feeding and caring for you. You should be happy I brought you to this house. You know that only the strong ones survive at Noxus, a weakling girl like you would be dead in less than a week in those streets. The only thing that could probably keep you alive is your gift…"

He let her go, walking further in the hallway.

"And after you come back? What will you do to me?"

"I'll decide when the time comes. Maybe I'll make you my play thing? Your power will be helpful to us, after all." He laughed. Aylen clenched her fists, while staring blankly into the wall. "Move it, I need to show you the divisions of the house before my brother arrives."

And so he did. She learned that on the first floor there was a small kitchen, with only the essential. _"Probably they usually eat outside at some kind of bar or something"_ There was also a mix division of a library and a trophy room. Most of them were Darius', of course.

Then, they went to the second floor, where was Draven's room. It was spacious, with a king-size bed, a desk – which Aylen noticed was almost untouched; Draven probably didn't use it at all - a closet and a private bathroom. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"My room is at the third floor, and you _shall not_ go there." He ironically smiled, looking down at her. "That's it for the house. Morgana told me you enjoyed reading so you'll probably like our library… Although I'm sure you'll pass most of your time at this bedroom…"

Aylen wanted to glare at him, but she had been taught that you should not bite the hand that feeds you. Nor would Darius be scared of her glare at all.

* * *

"Hey, I'm home! Today was a damn boring day…"

"Well then… your master has arrived. Shall we introduce you?" He smirked, placing a hand at her back and guiding her. They went downstairs, silent, only Draven's extravagant voice filling the place. "Don't forget what I told you." He whispered.

"I was wondering where the hell you were-" Draven noticed the girl next to his brother, with a black hood covering part of her dress and most of her face. She looked… fragile. Too damn fragile, actually. "Who the hell is she? Your new lover? You were never a man to care about that unlike me!"

"No. This is a present for you." He pushed her forward without warning, making her almost fall. Aylen stayed still either way, staring at the floor. "I'm parting today and I don't want you to cause any trouble-"

"So what you found a granny to take care of me, I'm not a k-"

"Will you shut up and listen?" He passed a hand on his own hair, grinning. "I found you something I think you'll enjoy exploring for the whole week… Consider it a gift."

Draven had a troubled expression on his face, not understanding what was going on. He stepped forward, closer to the girl. The only thing he could see, besides her white dress and small fragile figure, was a bit of her dark brown hair. Seemed long, too. So he grabbed her hood, pushing it down her head. She was staring at the floor. Not surprising, and not fun at all.

"C'mon, look at me." He let out a small laugh. Aylen raised her head, looking him in the eyes. Draven looked a bit surprised, and curious, not letting go of her glance. "You have some curious eyes, girl."

"Her power is just as curious." Darius replied, grinning. "She has visions! She can see the close future, that's very helpful to us don't you agree? She just can't see her own future, but that is insignificant."

"Eh…" Was the only thing that left Draven's lips in response to her brother; Aylen was as curious about him. He had white eyes, never had she seen something like that. From where she was it wasn't unusual to see people with bright eyes like her, but not without color like his.

"I'm going to grab my things to go out, I'll leave you both alone for a minute." Then Darius went upstairs to his room to prepare himself.

* * *

They were both still looking at each other, making Draven feel a bit awkward.

"C'mon you haven't spoken a word, you're just creepily staring at me!" He laughed.

"Your eyes…"

"Um? What about my eyes?"

"They're weird."

"What?! Weird?! Just so you know, many of the women here like my eyes and my axes-"

"Yet they're fascinating."

"…The hell?"

"I've never seen eyes like yours in the past. It's a curious thing."

Draven blinked, not understanding a word she was saying. "Hmph, you're the weird one here…"

Aylen then noticed she wasn't addressing him the way she should. "I'm sorry, I should be calling you Master." She then slightly bowed.

"Oh shut up, you don't have to call me that crap. Look, I don't know what kind of shit talk my brother gave you, but I don't want you to call me Master. It makes me sound older, ugh. Just call me by my name." He said in a higher tone, making her flinch.

"Yes M- I mean-"

He closed their distance, making her lean on the wall, his hand on the dark brown wood, right next to her head.

"You're here to obey to everything, I say aren't you…?" He looked at her, noticing her facial features. "Hm… You don't look so bad. Kind of fragile to my liking but I can ignore that. Or… break that fragileness even." He smiled, his other hand travelling to her bared arms. In response, Aylen looked at a random spot of the house.

"You're just like your brother…" She whispered.

"What?!" He growled in anger, grabbing her shoulders and making her whimper in pain. "Don't even **dare** to say that again." He looked right in her eyes, looking like an enraged animal. "Do you understand my words?"

"Yes." She gulped.

He let her go, still staring at each other with her leaning on the wall and hugging herself.

"Draven has a lot to teach you, and show you." He crossed his arms.

Darius returned right after with a backpack. He looked to both of them, not wanting to know what had they talked about. "I'll be parting now, don't do anything stupid."

"Show those Demacian bastards the Noxian way!" He laughed.

"Say, why don't you show us your power right now? Tell us how will the battle go?" Darius grinned at Aylen, feeling a bit early-winner.

"I do not choose when I can use my power. The visions come without warning and when they feel like it; they can come at any time but I cannot choose when to see the future." She replied.

"Hmph, such a stupid thing. Well I'll be going then. Have fun with your new toy." He said while walking out the door.

* * *

They were both alone now. Together in the same house. Aylen did not know how this was going to work, but she sure wasn't curious either. Just… waiting for whatever was supposed to happen.

"Go upstairs." Draven woke her up from her trance. "We'll talk in my room. I'll join you soon."

She just nodded in response, moving upstairs. After entering Draven's room, she went to the balcony window, looking at the lights of the other houses, waiting. Looking with more attention now, she noticed Draven's taste for the extravagant. The white fur above the bed sheets, the bear carpet on the floor, and the bright colors of the room. Was he always like this?

"You could at least turn on the lights, it's already dark outside." He said, turning on the switch. The lamps on the walls across the room lighted up, creating a warm atmosphere. "What do you think? Really nice, uh?"

"A bit extravagant, to say the least."

"Draven's not extravagant! Draven does it all with style." He smirked, closing the door.

He started taking out his upper armor and fur, followed by his gloves, staying half-naked. Aylen grabbed the fabric of her hood. "What are you doing?"

"I spent a tiring day with this on, what do you think I'm doing?" He replied with a rough voice. Noticing how she was keeping her distance, he asked for her to come forward. "Come here."

Trembling a bit, she came closer to him. Now seeing him half-naked right next to her, she could notice his tattoos on his arms, face and neck. Or were they battle scars?

"Take this off, you don't need this." He grabbed her hood, shoving it to the floor. He could now see her clearly on her dress. "You still haven't told me your name." He placed one of his hands at her waist, moving it up and down, feeling the fabric of her dress.

"Aylen, Mas-" She sighed. "Draven."

"Don't sigh." He answered with a serious expression. "If you do that I won't be able to enjoy myself, and we don't want that to happen, do we…?"

She didn't reply. Draven returned to his exploration, feeling her curves. Aylen only starred at his chest, trying to keep herself calm. She couldn't cry or shove him away, for that would make him angry and she would end up either dead or on the street. Any of the options weren't good. But trying to show she was feeling good… was hard too. She couldn't show an emotion she wasn't feeling, on the contrary…

"Turn around." She did as he told him, and turned around slowly. Draven grabbed the ribbons of her dress and started undoing them.

"What are you doing?!" She tried to cover herself with her arms but he just shoved them away.

"If you try to complicate things for me I'll punish you. And I think you know oh _how I love to punish people_." He stared at her. She went complete silent, having to let him do as he pleased with her. Her dress was now on the ground around her, and she was only on her undergarments.

"Turn around again. Face me." He sat on the edge of the bed. Aylen slowly turned to him, her eyes shut. Draven was grinning and laughing, like she was a trophy he had won. He touched her side lines again, now exposed.

"Get on the bed." He said while rising from the bed and undoing his belt.

"Excuse me?" She opened her eyes, now getting a bit scared, and not being able to hide it.

"I said: get on the bed." He repeated, not liking her reply.

She stayed on her place, immobile, frightened, while looking at him. At first, when Darius was speaking with her, she thought it didn't matter. But now in that moment, things were different. She didn't knew what to do. She just wanted to run away from there, to her birth place, where all was different from here…

"Argh I've had enough!" Draven grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the bed, Aylen screaming in surprise. He made her stay with her back faced up to him, lifting her ass. "If you don't know how to follow my orders, I'll have to teach you. Teach you the Draven way." He laughed, proceeding with his belt, pants and boots.

He approached her. She could feel his body above hers, like imprisoning her, feeling his breath next to her ear. "You'll learn to obey me, don't worry… Oh and by the way… I don't do subtle."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, feel free do review with what you like and what you wish could be different. All constructive critics are welcome. C: Also, do you enjoy the way I separated the text with the lines? I didn't know if I should use them or just separate them normally but for some reason I can't do that while editing the documents so yeah...

Tell me what you would prefer! I'll start writing chapter 2 soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is, finally! Sorry for the delay but I had some family issues going on and my inspiration just disappeared. Thank you all so much for the reviews and support! You have no idea how happy it makes me to see that my first English fanfic is having such a good feedback. I hope you continue to enjoy it! I'm having lots of fun writing this. As usual, thanks to my friend StylishKiller for being my beta-reader!

_Italic_ stands for thoughts, **Bold** for emphasis.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

She shifted under the sheets, the sunlight hitting her face. Slowly, she tried sitting and opened her eyes, feeling the pain travelling across her body. No way was it possible to forget last night…

"Good morning! I see you're finally awake." Draven entered the room, grinning.

"It's a good morning for you, I'm sure." Aylen replied, still covering herself with the sheets. Sure he saw her naked last night, and still would in the future, but she still had her pride.

He laughed in response, looking at himself in the mirror. "Let's admire me for a bit." Aylen just rolled her eyes at this sentence. His ego really was something. Still she let herself stare at his back – taking advantage that he was only on his pants - noticing his muscles and good build. He probably was a beast at the League, although she would never see that. His long hair; such a contrast to his brother; that unique mustache, and again, those tattoos…

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Since when do you have those?" She looked at his face in the mirror.

Draven turned to her, noticing her eyes traveling through his chest, making him grin. "I had these done before I entered the League, thought it would make me look more badass; people quite enjoyed it actually!" He laughed, amused. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Thought I could know a bit more about you, don't you think?" She shifted, trying to grab her clothes from the floor but stopped in her place without reason.

Her head was filled with clouds while vain images passed by. She could see Draven bleeding, it looked like the League? He was between two enemy champions near their base, it looked like it would be his end right there, but suddenly he started fighting back one of them, regaining his health. The other champion decided to run away, leaving his teammate behind; but after Draven killed the first one, he just laughed and threw both of his spinning axes on the floor across the map, picking up a Double Kill and an Ace.

"Hey, you ok?" He approached the bed, looking at her. She was just staring blankly at the wall. Draven landed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her. "Hey!"

* * *

Aylen coughed in response, now back to the real world. Panting, her eyes were shut tight, her hands clenching the sheets. Draven let her steady her breath before asking. "A vision?"

"Yes. Later on you're going to get summoned to the League, and it looks like you're going to end up victorious." She lifted her gaze, looking at him.

He laughed in response, excited, lifting his fists in the air. "Yeah! Woo! That's great news, going to have some fun!" Draven moved back to the mirror, grabbing his armor.

Aylen stood up, picking up her clothes and starting to dress up. Draven glanced at her from the corner, smirking while he noticed the marks he left on her body. "What did you say your name was, again?"

"Aylen." She replied quietly, tying the ribbons of her dress at the back.

"Yeah, that. We do have some weird names around here, but your appearance… You're not from here, or close-by. Where're you from?" Draven looked now directly at her, tying his hair.

The girl looked serious at the wall. She didn't expect that question so early. She took a deep breath and met his gaze. "No, I'm not from here. If I was I don't think I would have so many problems with my life." She laughed, ironically. "I'm from Ionia."

Draven wasn't that surprised by her answer. "And what are you doing at Noxus?"

"I'm what you could call a "spoil of war". I was brought here after the Noxian invasion, without an actual reason." The look on her face was bitter, while Draven just stood there. He knew she was foreign, but wasn't expecting her to be related to the Noxian invasion of Ionia.

"So Morgana and us aren't the only champions you-"

"No, you are not." She cut his speech. "Before your military forces came, I would talk to Master Yi and Karma sometimes. They tried to make me more aware of my visions, tried to extend how far I could see into the future. Those were **peaceful times**."

"Did anybody come to search for you?"

"No, I'm sure they thought I died there." She started moving in his direction. "But I'm not a kid anymore. It may be hard, but I can look out for myself." She passed beside him, wanting to leave the room, but he grabbed her arm.

"I saw the look you gave me. I hope you're not thinking about running away."

She just glanced at him, calm, faintly smiling. "I don't have anywhere to go but to stay by your side, do I, Draven?"

The executioner stayed in silence at her reply, releasing her from his grip and watching her go downstairs. A sigh came out of his lips, while scratching his head. "What a girl my stupid brother brought here…"

* * *

The first half of the day passed rather quickly. Aylen introduced herself to the maid – Ruth -, tried to help her even, but she just replied that she didn't need anything from her. Draven had been called for some executions, as usual. The days would be boring, she could see that coming. Though, the library got her attention indeed.

The afternoon soon came, and Draven was ready to go out for the League. And, of course, the excitement could be seen in his face from a mile away.

"This is where Draven shines." He laughed. He always had been a confident guy, but after Aylen's vision, he was excited to see if it was really going to come true.

"We wish you good luck, sir." The maid said while bowing.

"I don't need luck, I have my skills." He grinned.

Aylen didn't say a word, only looking at him, smiling. "See you later tonight, then."

"Yeah. And I guess we're celebrating." He saw her clench at her dress's fabric in reply. "Draven out."

And so he left the house.

"May I give you a word?" Aylen glanced at the maid. "A bit of advice maybe, so it can make your life around him more…pleasurable, to say the least."

The pale girl looked puzzled. What did she meant? And why did she want to help her?

* * *

The two of them sat at the library room, sipping a bit of coffee. They had been silent till the moment, until Ruth finally spoke.

"I know it's only been a day, but what do you think about him?"

"Draven? Well he's got that gigantic ego everyone talks about, that's for sure. And he's just so…rude and brutal, like his brother." The maid eyed her curiously. "Yes I know, I know he doesn't like being compared to his brother. And sure, he isn't as rude as Darius but…"

"Do you find any feature on him that you enjoy?"

She just blinked blankly in response. "Excuse me, what?"

"You know, something that you like about him. If you don't want to feel horrible through all this week, if you want to make a change in your favor, you'll need to focus on something you like and something you would like to change about Draven."

She was beginning to understand what was going on. She was giving her advice on how she could make things better for her, so she could feel better even though she was being forced to pleasure a man she haven't seen before, only heard about. So she could manipulate the situation in her favor.

"Well it's true he has a nice build, I guess… And I find his eyes and tattoos curious things."

"See, he isn't all that bad."

"But his personality-"

"He isn't as bad as you think." Ruth cut Aylen's words. "Trust me. I think you'll be able to enjoy your time with him sooner or later."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You said it yourself. He isn't like Darius, nor is he a thick-head." The maid slightly smiled. "Now, I guess I should tell you some things that your _master_ enjoys or may like…"

* * *

The night eventually came. Ruth went home and Aylen stayed at the small library, trying to focus on the book she was reading, but the maid's words were swimming in her head.

"_This is insane… Will I really be able to enjoy the things that he'll do to me? Sure, I would like to enjoy myself rather than spending my whole time here feeling nothing like a doll, just waiting for my payment, but…"_

Rising, she closed the book, leaving it at the top of the table. She would resume it the next day. Aylen turned off the lights, moving immediately to Draven's room. She opened the balcony windows, stepping outside. She would await him there, while glancing at the other Noxian houses.

Draven soon arrived, around half an hour later. He was laughing out loud, happy, feeling victorious.

"Hey! I'm home! Your vision was right; I did a hell of a job today at the League!" He yelled, laughing, but there was no sight of her. "Aylen?"

He looked for her at the library, but no luck. She would not be in the kitchen for it was already late. There was only one place she could be at. Sighing, Draven started going up the stairs.

"Hey, Draven's home!" He opened his door, grinning. Then, he saw her. The moonlight crossing her white dress' fabric, and her dark hair was flowing as the wind wished. She actually looked…

Groaning, the executioner massaged his temples. "Come on, you aren't a sensible and romantic-kind of guy! Grow some sense!"

The sound he made actually woke her from her stance, making her turn around to face him. Weird, she was smiling. She did not look happy at all the day before or in that morning.

"Oh, you're here. Welcome back." Aylen closed the balcony windows, her hands shaking a little bit. "_Can I really do this? Will it work in my favor?_"

"Yeah, I searched for you down there." He replied, while turning on the lights, giving a warmer look to the bedroom. "Your vision was right, the battle was ours! I did a hell of a job right there!" He laughed.

"Well, I read a book almost through the whole afternoon, but then decided to await you here." She approached him, facing him. "I told you would be victorious."

"It's alright; you can do whatever you feel like when you're by yourself." He walked to the mirror, wanting to remove his armor.

"Actually I was pretty bored without you."

There was an awkward silence filling the room. Draven had stopped his movements right when he was about to start undoing his chest armor belts. Yet, he was grinning.

"_Don't tell me she spent the whole day thinking about last night…"_

"_Maybe it was too much? Well… I can't stop now. I have to give it a try."_ Aylen followed his steps, stepping between the mirror and him, facing his chest. "Let me help you with that."

She continued working on what he had started, his eyes focused on her face. She was finishing unbolting the armor when her cold fingers lightly grazed Draven's skin, making him shiver.

Noticing this, she looked up at him. "I'm sorry, I got a bit chilled outside."

"Don't be." He replied, taking off the armor after she finished and placing it against the wall, followed by his gloves and belt.

And there he was again, half-naked right in front of her. His tattoos, his build, and of course, his face. Ruth was right…

"What is it?" He placed his hands at his waist. "Like what you see?"

Aylen went silent for a second, but with a deep breath, she looked into those eyes she loved. "Maybe I do?"

Again, that deep silence, but Draven raised an eyebrow this time at her sentence. She really was too daring today, it was not normal. He turned around, moving to the bed, sitting on the edge to take off his boots. "What the hell have you been reading? You don't sound like your yesterday self."

"Actually I've been thinking." She sighed.

"About what? About how you're going to escape Noxus and go back to your birthplace?"

"About what can I do to actually enjoy myself and gain some pleasure when I'm with you." She replied, a little angered for him touching a subject she didn't want to talk about.

"…Uh?"

"That's right." She approached him. "I don't want to spend this whole time pleasuring you and feel nothing like a doll like I did in the past. I thought it was time for me to change."

* * *

A bit of tension grew between them as they stared at each other, the moonlight rays melting with the orange lights of the room, until Draven busted out laughing.

"Is that so? So I was right, that wasn't your first time doing this kind of stuff." He let go of his bandana and let his long hair fall across his elbows and back. "So? You thinking I'll be gentle with you so that you can get pleasure from me? I already told you, I don't do subtle."

"Actually, I don't mind you being rough with me at all." She even surprised herself with that answer. Her fingertips were running across the tattoos on his arm. "I only need to focus on the things I like about you, and I'll eventually feel pleased, I guess. And I'll still be able to please you, like I've been told to do."

He stared at her, confused. He still had no idea what was going on inside her head, but he had to admit he was curious. Right now she didn't look like the girl he saw at the hallway the day before, she looked like the woman she really was. In the past the women he had been with only cared about his fame and possible wealth, not about his pleasure or their own, but this woman… Aylen didn't seem selfish like them. She actually found something in him she enjoyed?

* * *

While he was lost in thoughts, she took advantage and made him lay down on the bed. He only noticed what was going on when she started kissing his neck, continuing moving downwards. He let out a long sigh.

"You're going to try and take the upper hand? Didn't take you for one of those."

Aylen stopped, a small laugh escaping her lips. "And I'm not. But you're always the one taking the lead, aren't you?" She looked him in the eyes. "It's good to vary from time to time, so I guessed I should try." And continued to travel further down.

"_I just hope I'm doing the right thing, this is a bit embarrassing and if it doesn't work out…"_

Opening his trousers, she shoved them down, freeing him from the fabric and letting them fall on a random spot near the bed, followed by his underwear. At this, Draven leaned on his elbows for support, curious and wanting to see how she would do it.

She began slow, teasing him with her fingertips and tongue, noticing his breath changing for a second. She knew he was impatient, so she decided she wouldn't torture him for long. Without warning, she took him, moving her head up and down.

It was kind of funny, to hear Draven's hisses and groans through the room and being _submissive _to a woman; and enjoyable. She never thought he would actually let her do this of free will, because of his dominant nature.

"Don't…" He said between his teeth, but Aylen couldn't understand what he was saying, so she slowly stopped what she was doing.

"Didn't hear you, you were saying?" She answered, innocently.

"I said don't stop!" Groaning, he grabbed her hair and pushed her down on him, but a while later his grip on her had softened. Not wanting to end it already, Aylen pulled out of him, moving backwards so she was standing on her knees, the room at the same time feeling warmer than before.

* * *

She could see his chest rise at a fast pace, noticing he was trying to control his gasps. It was her first time to watch him like that. Yes, you could say she was discovering him. Aylen started undoing the ribbons of her dress, with such calm that Draven was growing impatient.

"Why are you so freaking slow?!" He suddenly sat on the bed, grabbing the silk fabric and undressing her from all the clothes she had on.

"Are you always this impatient? You know how to kill the mood."

"Do I now?" His hand travelled down to between her legs, making her gasp in surprise and whimper, the red on her face contrasting with her pale skin. Grinning, he approached her ear. "Looks like you really enjoyed pleasuring me like this." He let out a low laugh that resonated through her body, making her shiver.

He didn't waste any time. Grabbing her waist and groaning, he entered her, making a steady pace. Aylen bit her lower lip in response. She did not expect him to take her in that position right away, they were too close, she was thinking she would need two more days or three for this.

"You said that we should vary from time to time." He started, between panting. "And so I did. But I'm still doing this Draven's way!" He laughed, thrusting a bit harder.

This time, she couldn't hold her moans back, and this made Draven grin. She hadn't moan last night, nor did he expect that, she had been bought to be a whore after all. He had to admit, though. He was actually…enjoying this idea of hers.

Aylen grabbed his shoulders for support, burying her nails on his skin, her moans and whimpers freely leaving her mouth. Opening her eyes she noticed their heads were perfectly aligned, staring at each other's eyes.

"_Those eyes…"_

"_Those eyes…"_

He fastened his pace, making her bounce her head backwards with the pleasure. His grin just grew bigger. Watching her like this, not able to do nothing, dominating her body completely. He noticed the change on her body responses, understanding she was approaching her end.

"Say it."

"What?" She replied among moans.

"My name." His eyes were serious aside from his usual grin.

She just whimpered in reply. No way would she say his name, she wasn't in love with him! She would do that when she was making love to the man she loved; doing this with Draven was just a way for her to get money and survive.

Her moans grew louder while Draven's groans became more frequent. It didn't take much to send Aylen into ecstasy, her mind blank. Draven came soon after her. Both stayed there, panting. Aylen had leaned her head on Draven's neck, but her hands had fallen without strength to hold onto him anymore, her arms were now around him without life, like she was hugging him. She could feel his hair glued to his back. It was almost as long as hers…

* * *

Draven turned off the lights, laying down under the covers, his arms behind his head. Aylen's back was facing him but she lightly turned to spy at him. His eyes were already closed but he had that stupid smile on his face again, like he had won something.

"_Well he actually did, he won the battle earlier at the League but that doesn't matter now."_

"Draven?"

"Hm?"

"Did I say it?"

"Say what?"

"Your name." She shifted, turning her back completely again to him.

The man stayed silent for some seconds. "No." Aylen smiled in relief. "But I'll make you say it eventually!" He laughed, making the girl roll her eyes in disbelief. No way he would be able to do that. He really was like a child!

But, he was kind of cute being as he is.

* * *

And that was my first lemon actually wrote and not in a RP-kind of thing. I didn't want to give too many details but wanted to still give out a feeling of...intimacy I guess? Even though they're just sex buddies. (For now mweheh) Also for Draven, I think those are tattoos and not scars, I think the texture of them would be different if they were scars, and I'm not changing that.

I don't think I have much to say. I'll start writing the 3rd chapter as soon as I can, I already have the info in my head. Feel free to review and give me your thoughts about it!


End file.
